


Выпускной

by orphan_account, Ratnagar



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Стэн и Билл проводят время вместе после выпускного.





	Выпускной

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/)
> 
> все герои совершеннолетние

Кровать не скрипела, из-за этого им обоим казалось, что в комнате слишком тихо. Звуки сердцебиения и дыхания заполнили её лишь тогда, когда Билл позволил Стэну расстегнуть его ремень, накрыть ширинку ладонью и небрежно рвануть собачку замка вниз. Всё равно костюм, купленный для выпускного, уже весь измялся. Билл осторожно коснулся сухих и холодных губ Стэна, на секунду даже захотел отстраниться, но затем Стэн поддался вперёд, и всё стало хорошо. Он прижался к Биллу, толкая его на кровать, целуя уже увереннее, а затем обхватил пальцами ещё расслабленный член. Глухо простонав, Билл запустил дрожащие пальцы в волосы Стэна, провёл по затылку. Щёки горели, было жарко, и, прервав поцелуй, Билл уткнулся носом в шею Стэна, горячо задышал в ключицу.

— С-стэн, я н-не м-могу, — с трудом выговорил он, снизив голос до шёпота. — Я т-так н-нервничаю, что б-боюсь всё ис-спорти-ить. 

Стэн молча поцеловал Билла в висок, одной рукой медленно расстёгивая пуговицы на его рубашке, затем горячо прошептал в ухо:

— Всё хорошо, нам необязательно идти до конца, — он приподнялся и сжал член Билла чуть сильнее, прежде чем двинуть рукой. — Просто доверься мне.

Билл кивнул, шумно сглотнув. Стэн неловкими и дёргаными движениями стал надрачивать, пальцы ёрзали вверх-вниз, постепенно набирая темп. Он вслушивался в дыхание Билла, продолжал уже ритмичнее, влажно целовал в шею, заставляя расслабиться. Закрыв глаза, Билл чуть не давился воздухом и цеплялся за Стэна всё крепче. Мир сузился до размеров кровати, он больше ничего не воспринимал, кроме пальцев Стэна, его жаркого дыхания, а сердце колотилось в горле, как большой тёплый молоток. Билл начал вскидывать бёдра, поддаваясь навстречу руке Стэна, и, запрокинув голову, тихо постанывать. Волосы прилипали к влажному лбу, он кусал губы, шипя от удовольствия. Стэн оставлял багровые засосы на его шее, сразу зализывал их, покусывал мочку уха. Шептал, как же сильно он любит Билла. Как же долго ждал этой ночи. Затем пальцы Стэна задержались на головке члена, сдвинули нежную кожицу, и в пару точных движений Билл кончил.

— Ну как? Понравилось? — прошептал Стэн с такой нежностью, что Билл был готов кончить и во второй раз. Ему вдруг стало очень стыдно. Получив столько ощущений, он ничего не сделал для Стэна, а тот был явно возбуждён, его член недвусмысленно выпирал из форменных брюк.

— А ч-что н-на-а-счёт тебя?

— М? Ты о чём?

— Н-ну, я т-тоже х-хотел бы сделать тебе п-приятно, — лицо Билла обдало жаром, говорить громче получалось с трудом. Он потянулся было к его ширинке, но Стэн перехватил его руку, слегка её сжал.

— Уверен? — спросил он с довольной кошачьей улыбкой. Такой красивый, всё ещё разгорячённый. — Точно хочешь?

— Т-точно, — и Билл решительно потянул его на себя, упав на спину и выставив колено. Оно проехалось по паху Стэна, и Стэн охнул, выгнул спину. — М-может, я н-не такой опытный, к-как т-ты…

— Опытный?

— Н-но я т-тебе отсосу, — Билл облизнулся и заметил, как заблестел взгляд Стэна, как ещё больше напрягся его большой, твёрдый член. — Д-да так, что ты этот выпускной никогда не забудешь. В конце к-концов… У нас впереди ещё вся ночь.

— Даже почти не заикнулся.

— Заткнись... и целуй.


End file.
